battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawnbreaker
Dawnbreaker (Traditional Chinese: 破曉行動, 'Simplified Chinese: '破晓行动) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set near the Victoria Harbor area of Hong Kong. Overview Set in Hong Kong at dawn, this map focuses on infantry combat, but multiple vehicles are present as well. Its main Levolution event involves overriding the gas pipes on either end of the main street, resulting in an explosion. This causes the underground pathway where the pipeline once stood to open up, and also destroys the bridge Flag C sits upon, preventing vehicle movement. Also, at some point towards the end of the round the sun will rise bathing parts of the map in light. Conquest There are five flags in Conquest total, and there are no differing sizes for Conquest on Dawnbreaker. Conquest features only one Battle pickup, the HVM-II, between the Bus Station and the Government building. Equipment Deployments The Chinese deployment is in the southwest corner of the map, closest to E. It is elevated from the rest of the map. The US deployment is in the northeast corner of the map, near A and B. It is relatively even with the rest of the map, and a turn cuts off the spawn from the rest of the map, preventing a spawn trap. Flags A: Bus Station A flag features a long rectangular building, with several buses parked outside. One part of the interior features shelves, with a desk at one end of the room. Outside, a triangular area of grass and trees provides cover, along with the buses. There is a road around the back of the Bus Station that offers a flanking opportunity at any enemies inside. Two Quad Bikes spawn here. B: Government Building Commander Resource: Infantry Scan B flag is in a square, with a stone Guardian Lion statue. A ledge from a building above provides good overwatch, and concrete barricades surround the edge of the square, however the barricades can be destroyed with small arms fire. The Levolution on this map can be accessed on the main street to the northeast of the Government Building. A small road to the north of the flag provides a good flanking route. A wooden guard tower can be found nearby, overlooking an area to the northeast. Two Quad Bikes spawn here. C: Bridge Commander Resource: Gunship C flag is on top of an overpass overlooking the main road in the map. The middle of the bridge offers little cover, with the railings being the only "cover" available. At the ends of the bridge, concrete walls and h-barriers offer rudimentary cover. The bridges offers a slight vantage point over the rest of the surrounding area. After the Levolution event, the center of the bridge collapses, preventing vehicles from proceeded down the main road. However, vehicles can simply drive around it. A Quad Bike Spawns here. D: Hospital Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan D flag is just outside the ground floor lobby of a hospital building, similar to the one found in Siege of Shanghai at the Mall. This flag features interactive shutters, similar to the area found in Siege of Shanghai at the Arcade. The shutters can be destroyed by any explosive, however, they cannot be shot through. Two Quad Bikes spawn here. E: Embassy E flag is in the middle of parking spaces, next to an Embassy, a building similar in layout to the Research center seen on Lancang Dam. It has a small overpass connecting it to a smaller building over the parking spaces. Both Embassy buildings feature two floors, the top floor being an office with desks and computers, and the lower floor functioning as a lobby with metal detectors, a reception desk, an auxiliary office, and toilets. Two Quad Bikes spawn here. Rush There are four bases in Rush with the USMC leading an offense against the PLA. Stage 1 The assault begins as both M-COMs are inside the bus station with one being close to the out-of-bounds zone (defender point of view) and the second M-COM is further up. The attackers are given several Quad Bikes and one LAV-25. No vehicles are given to the defenders. Stage 2 The next M-COMs in this area are located inside the government building and under the bridge near the intersection. Upon blowing up the M-COM under the bridge, the explosion will trigger the Levolution on this map. The attackers are given one extra IFV, but have only access to only one Quad Bike. The defenders receive their IFV in this area. Stage 3 The M-COMs in this area are located inside the parking garage and in a trench a few yards away from the embassy. If the attackers blow up this M-COM they can continue walking up the stairs toward the M-COM in the parking garage located behind some generators. One AH-1Z Viper is given to the attackers, but equipment on both sides are still the same. Stage 4 The last two M-COMs are located inside the Embassy. One M-COM is located in the white building on the second floor, while the other is in the black building behind a desk inside the lobby. The only vehicles given in this area is a J-20 stealth jet accessible to the defenders. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is confined to in and around the government building. The USMC typically spawn near the bridge while the PLA will spawn around the lion statue on the other end of the building. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch is limited to the main urban area in center of the map. Several Battle Pickups are available for use to both the USMC and PLA. Obliteration Obliteration is limited to the eastern side of the map. Attack helicopters, jets, IFVs, and quad bikes are available. Domination A: Meeting Room The Meeting Room Flag is located in the office to the south. It is in a blue circular print room with a large bardesk in the corner. B: Plaza The Plaza Flag is located near the west street. It is surrounded by concrete walls, green and white crates, and concrete cubes. C: Statue The Statue Flag is located on the large lion statue near the northeast street. It is surrounded by concrete walls on all sides. Defuse The USMC spawn on the southwest street in front of a wall of the larger building. The bomb spawns on the sidewalk in front of them. The PLA spawn on the northeast street near the lion statue and bus stop. MCOM A is located where the Plaza Flag, B is in Domination, outside the buildings to the west. It is wedged between green crates, white crates and concrete walls and cubes. MCOM B is located inside the brown room in the smaller building to the northeast; it is accessible from the outside from the glass walkway and windows, as well as the two doorways leading in from the inside. Levolution *At opposite ends of the map along the main road, there are stairs leading down to two separate valves on the same gas line. Activating both of these valves will cause the main pipeline running down the center of the map to explode, causing the main bridge collapse. A trench is created running down the road where the pipeline used to be, and can be used for cover. Several new underground tunnels will open up leading from the trench to various buildings around the map. On conquest, M134 CS Battle pickups will spawn at various points along the trench; two near B Flag and another two near D Flag. *Near the bus station, there is a parking lot underneath one of the skyscrapers. At both of the large entrances there are bollards, similar to the ones in Siege of Shanghai. When raised, they will prevent vehicles from passing through the parking lot. If players want to proceed anyway, they must exit their vehicles and deactivate the bollards. *Around the map in several of the buildings there are elevators which lead up to the rooftops of each building. Such examples of elevator locations are at the Embassy and the Government Building. *At the Hospital, there are shutters which when lowered via a button in the lobby will prevent infantry from shooting or jumping through the windows. However, these shutters can be destroyed by using explosives. *As the match progresses, the sun will rise which turns the map from night time to dawn. This will occur regardless of the map's main Levolution. *The lights in the building between objective B and C can be turned off by destroying the circuit breakers within the building with an explosive. They can be identified by a glowing red light on a lever-like object on the wall. The lights turn yellow when they are destroyed. Gallery ALL LEVOLUTION GUIDE! - Battlefield 4 Launch-0|Video detailing the Levolution events in the multiplayer maps, including Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker-Levolution_1.jpg|An explodable pipe that is part of the Levolution Dawnbreaker-Levolution_2.jpg|The collapsed bridge that is part of the Levolution Dawnbreaker1.jpg|A shot of the sun rising on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker2.jpg|The loading screen for Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker3.jpg|Rooftop view of Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker4.jpg|Jet gameplay on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker5.jpg|Vehicle gameplay on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker6.jpg|Helicopter gameplay on Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker7.jpg|An overview of Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker8.jpg|Infantry gameplay on Dawnbreaker SoS FZ DB OpLocker Camo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Dawnbreaker, Flood Zone, Operation Locker, and Siege of Shanghai Trivia *It is possible to drive around on the bottom of the sea/riverbed with the LAV-AD by means of a bug. *This map is unique for its inclusion of jets in an exclusively urban environment. *The embassy present in the map is a United States embassy, as evidenced by the Seal of the United States over one of the entrances. *There is a peashooter easter egg hidden beside a stack of pallets near a building close to the Chinese deployment, towards the right of the embassy, referencing Plants vs. Zombies. *During American Independence Day 2014, there was an easter egg in the CTE version of the map: At the riverside near the Bus Station, tables, chairs, festive decorations, American flags (in place of the Chinese flags) and an M-COM (which displayed the Statue of Liberty and American flag) were present in celebration of the US Independence Day. If the player set off the M-COM, several M224 Mortars would begin firing fireworks and a rock-themed version of the United States National Anthem would play in the background. It is worth noting that this was created by DICE LA. DICE Stockholm celebrated the National Day of Sweden by displaying a flag pole with the Swedish flag hoisted on Hainan Resort. *In the game files this map is named MP_Tremors. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4